My Dark Side
by Karin Matthews
Summary: Yay! I'm working with another writer again! This time it's FoxWox! In order to infiltrate the Reach, Nightwing decides to go undercover. The only problem is, he has to die first. Based on the Young Justice series but with Nightwing in Artemis' place.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Nightwing let the breath he had been holding, out slowly. His eyes were focused on the beach ahead of him.

For a few moments he had to forcefully push thoughts of Batman and Robin from his mind. He couldn't let thoughts of his family distract him, not right now.

As figures emerged from the ocean he signalled for his team to attack.

_**What would Bruce think?**_

He ran with them and began attacking the henchmen of Black Manta as they ran up the beach.

_**How would Tim cope?**_

The leader of this band of villains emerged from the water, he removed his helmet as he trudged up the sand. But for the moment, Nightwing ignored him.

_**What would the League think?**_

After pushing away the now unconscious henchman he heard his name being called in a panicked tone. He turned and came face to face with Kaldur.

He paused as he felt the water blade through his abdomen and he fell back as his old friend pushed him off it. He hit the sand with a soft thud and faced straight up, staring at the night sky as the commotion went on around him. His team fought and brought down as many as they could as they tried to escape. SuperBoy chased Kaldur back to the sea. The sky lit up with smoke and flames and watched as the rocket took off in the space. They had won, just as planned.

Artemis was by his side then, cradling his head in her arms.

"Stay with me Nightwing!"

He looked up at her with masked eyes and could feel the fears beginning to well in them, but he didn't let them fall, he had to stay strong for her. He couldn't let her see how much he was hurting.

The blonde brought her face down to his

"I can't do this on my own" she whispered

_**How would the team react?**_

Nightwing could feel his heart beginning to slow and the darkness taking over.

"Take care of them" he said before he gave in and closed his eyes.

_**Would they forgive him? **_

**A/N Hello again! Yes its another Young Justice story. But this one s special because I am working together with another writer. You may have heard of FoxWox? If you haven't go check out their stories! So here is the first chapter to our story, let me know what you think of it :D Until next time, please review. Karin xx**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Nightwing!" cried M'gann as she saw Kaldur approach their leader. The young man didn't seem to have noticed his predecessor, until he turned to the sound of her voice.  
She screamed as she saw her old friend's weapon stab through the abdomen of the man they had once all considered a little brother.  
Connor roared as Nightwing fell and M'gann raced to her friend's aid, but Artemis was already by his side. She had her head down near his, her face was streaked with tears, his laced with struggle.  
"Take care of them" he whispered to the archer before closing his eyes.  
"No!" cried Artemis, she lay him down and started CPR.  
But after some time Connor's hand was on her shoulder.  
"I can't hear a heartbeat" he said sadly "He's dead."  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
The journey back was silent aside from the occasional escaped sob.  
Nightwing's body was lying on the med table at the back of the ship with a sheet covering him head to foot. Artemis hadn't left his side.  
Finally Connor couldn't take the silence anymore  
"How far M'gann?" he asked  
"ETA...10 minutes" the martain sniffed, silent tears falling from her eyes.  
And then the silence returned.  
Those 10 minutes seemed to take hours but finally the bio-ship landed in the loading dock. The other members of the ever growing team were waiting for them. No one had had the courage to call ahead.  
Artemis was the first to leave the ship. She made her way over to Batgirl who was frowning at her friends' sad features. Already the red head knew something was wrong.  
"What's going on?" she asked, Artemis bowed her head before explaining quietly. The masked girl stifled a gasp. It was then that Robin came forward, clearly looking for his older brother. Batgirl walked over to him to stop him walking forward.  
"What's up BG?" he asked confused that she wouldn't let him walk any further.  
"Robin...this is going to be hard...but I need you to listen to me" the boy's eyes widened  
"What are you talking about Batgirl?" his voice was becoming a little higher.  
Connor and L'gann carried the body from the ship with the sheet still covering it. And all at once Robin understood.  
"NO!" he cried, lurching forward, only to be held back by Batgirl who wrapped her arms around him before they both fell to the floor.  
"No, no, no! Nightwing..Night..Dick you promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me" the boy cried into his friends arms "you promised, you promised!" he sobbed.  
Batgirl just held him close to her chest while her own tears fell quietly behind her mask.  
This didn't seem real to her, how could Dick be dead?  
There was silence as the men carried the stretcher to the med-bay, the team all wondering thoughts similar to Barbra. How could their fearless leader be dead?  
As the minutes passed the heroes made their way from the loading bay and went to continue their mourning more privately.  
But the Bats stayed where they were, sat in silence together.  
"How am I going to tell Bruce?" Tim whispered and Babs bit her lip trying not to let him hear her sobs.  
How were they going to tell Bruce that his eldest son was dead. It was true that Bruce and Dick had had their differences, especially over the last few years. But they had a bound that even Tim could only slightly understand.  
Bruce had been heartbroken after Jason's death (even if the teen had come back to life again) the news of Dick's death would most likely crush him even more than Jason.  
"Oh God" whispered Tim "Jason...we have to tell Red Hood!" Bat girl gave him a squeeze.  
"Don't worry about that now. Let's go to bed, you can sleep in my room if you want. We'll worry about everything tomorrow." Robin sniffed but agreed.  
Batgirl watched him leave to go to his room to change, making sure he was out of sight before she headed for the living room, where she found the Archer sitting with her head in her hands.  
"How?" she said simply as she sat next to her.  
"Kaldur" the blonde said weakly "Nightwing didn't even see him until it was too late."  
Barbra gripped her hands. How could he? Kaldur had been their friend, their brother! M'gann had told her that years ago when Dick was still 13 and Robin; the original Young Justice members had made a secret pact to watch out for their youngest member. And now their old leader had been the one to kill him.  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
Kaldur surfaced slowly from the small lagoon that was underneath the living quarters of the heroes that dwelled in Mount Justice. This was where they kept the glowing memorials of those heroes who had passed. As he pulled himself from the water he looked up into the glowing eyes of Tula, the love of his life who had been taken from him. He turned his head and noticed Nightwing's memorial was stood tall beside his brother's.  
He remembered the day of each of their deaths; they were imprinted on his mind like scars.  
Pulling himself away from his memories he worked his way up to the main part of the cave; he knew these halls and passages like the back of his hand. Some from his days of living here, others were taught to him by Richard.  
Due to this information he was able to slip into the corridors and towards the med- bay without being seen or heard by anyone.  
The med-bay was dark and empty apart from the one occupied bed on the far side of the room. The occupant was covered with a sheet all over the body, indicating to Kaldur that he was dead. And that this was who the Atlantian had come to see.  
He made his way over to the body, pulling back the cover too see the greying face of one of his greatest friends. Taking a deep breath he removed a small bottle from his belt and brought it to the dead man's lips, praying that he wasn't too late.  
The liquid slid into the young man's mouth and Kaldur held his breath as he waited, finally there was a reaction.  
The corpse in front of him gasped for air and sat bolt upright. Kaldur took hold of his shoulders as Nightwing greedily sucked in air and tried to recover.  
"How long?" he asked between gasps  
"Nearly 20 hours my friend, I feared I would be too late" the younger grinned despite himself.  
"I knew you would be here in time" the man's voice was still strained.  
"This was a very high risk stunt my friend" Nightwing nodded thoughtfully  
"Have you got my replacement?" sighing the older man nodded, looking over to a large bag that he had brought with him on his back.  
20 minutes later Dick was on his feet dressed in a completely black suit and held a black mask in his hand. The man looked different due to the small charm that was hidden in his suit. His black hair had taken on a dark blonde and his eyes that had shined a sharp blue were now a dulled brown.  
On the bed where he had once occupied there was now a body wearing his old blood stained Nightwing suit. The man on the bed resembled Dick in an uncanny way.  
"It's kind of creepy really" he said looking down at the body.  
"Did you want to know where it came from?" asked Kaldur but the masked man shook his head "He died of natural causes if it makes you feel any better."  
It didn't.  
"Come on, we better go. There is no more we can do here now Nightwing,"  
he shook his head.  
"Not Nightving. I be de Renegade now."

**A/N I hope this chapter was a little bit more satisfying in length. And the last line in case you are all wondering, Renegade is Russian. My greatest challenge yet...writing in Russian style. And I am so sorry about the spacing, I'm not quite sure what happened and I don't seem to be able to change it :( Let me know what you think, make sure too review! Until next time Karin xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

Alfred looked at the two sorrowful youngsters with soft eyes. Barbra Gordon had shown up this morning with a miserable Tim shuffling behind her.

"We need to talk to you Alfred..And Jason"

It had taken a little while to get hold of the middle son of Bruce Wayne but they had had a reply from him 45 minutes ago saying he was on his way. Ever since then everything had been silent and Alfred knew something was wrong, but by the look on his young charges face, he didn't want to breech it until he was ready. So instead the old butler busied himself making tea.

"What's this all about then?" no one was surprise that Jason hadn't used the front door. He was leant against the frame of the open French doors.

"Maybe you should sit down Alfred" said Babs kindly, the man came and sat across the kitchen table from her and Tim.

"2 days ago Dick took the team out on a mission..." she paused not sure how to get this out "The mission was a success but..." her voice broke and she stopped again to gather herself.

"Dick's dead" came a whisper and all looked to Tim who was staring intensely into his tea.

"What?" said Jason standing up straight and walking forward

"Dick's dead. Kaldur killed him" the tears were falling from the teens face again.

"No, it can't be" said Alfred shaking his head in disbelief, tears were forming in his own wise eyes. Dick was like a grandson to him, he had watched him and Bruce form a bound and heal each others hearts. And he had completed the old man's life somehow. But now there were a gaping hole that hadn't been there seconds before.

Jason was shaking from head to foot

"Kaldur?" he said "He used to be Dick's team mate. His friend" the Red Hood shook his head hard as if trying to clear the truth from his head.

"I'll kill him"

"Jay" said Tim standing

"No Timmy! I've died before, it not pleasant. I'm going to kill the one who put Dickie Bird through that. No one kills one of ours and gets away with it!" Jason shouted and then turned on his heels and disappeared into the night.

After the outburst no one said anything but after a while Alfred stood and left the room without a word.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Tim quietly, Babs shrugged before turning to her young friend

"Will you be?" she opened her arms and her rested himself in them

"It just doesn't seem real".

oOoOoOoOo

Dick watched the scene between his family on his holographic wrist computer, he bit his lip hard to keep himself from breaking down.

"Watching that isn't going to make you feel any better" the newly brown eyes raised to see Artemis walking towards him.

"I know" he said, his Russian accent still in place, it was hard to lose when you had been using it for a while.

He hugged the archer tightly when she was close enough

"You did vell on da beach" he said with a grim smile that she returned with one just as grim

"It's not hard to act when everything seems so real"

"I take it everything vent vell after I left?" the blonde nodded

"I made sure Wally and I were the only ones to see the body, though I doubt it would have mattered he looked so much like you"

Dick flinched slightly, he didn't like thinking of the man's body who had taken his place.

"Dick?" Wally walked out from around the crates in the warehouse they were currently occupying. The two old friends hadn't been seeing eye to eye in the last few years and now the gap was becoming even further. It was hard knowing that Wally was only doing this for Artemis and not him.

"Is everything going to plan?" the red head asked

"Ze Renegade is now ze right hand man to Black Mantas son. Ze charm I vas given by Zatanna years ago will do ze job of covering my identity. Only the two of you and Kaldur will be able to see my true self".

"Renegade?" Kaldur appeared from the shadows "It's time to go"

The youngest of them all nodded before turning back to the heroes

"Take care Dick" said Artemis jumping to hug him one last time.

"Watch over my family. Please." the American accent returned in a moment of weakness and the blonde clutched tighter.

Once they parted Wally stood forward

" We're hurting everyone close us for this plan of yours. So don't screw up"

"You got it KF" the use of his old nickname caused the ex-speeder to falter in his tough guy act for a moment "Be careful".

"I am ze Renegade. Vhat could go vrong?" And then he was gone.

"What now?" said Artemis taking her boyfriends hand

"Now we tell Roy and hope that he doesn't want to go on a killing spree like Jason".

**A/N Another chapter. Yay! Sorry it's taking me so long between chapters, I will try and update more regularly. If you want to keep up to speed with my stories why not follow me on Twitter? nightwingfan33**

**And don't forget to check out the stories by Foxwox, my beta and go to person for this story!**


	4. Chapter 3

Cold silence was what filled Mount Justice, everyone still mourning the loss of their leader. After Artemis and Wally had identified the body, it wasn't long before the funeral.

Everyone had been hoping to gain back some normality as they usually did after one of their own had been buried. But something felt wrong this time and no one found any peace. Maybe it was because it was Nightwing, or that he had been killed by an ex-member of the Young Justice team. Nobody knew, but everyone felt the heavy weight on their hearts.

Beast Boy sighed as he lay on his bed trying to watch his favourite show "Hello Megan" but he really wasn't in the mood to laugh at the jokes. The knock on his door came as somewhat of a surprise since everyone was still mourning in their own way and so hadn't disturbed him in days. But figuring it was M'Gann back from her mission, he went to check it out.  
But behind the door was not his sister.

Connor was stood in front of the Nightwing's hologram, he still couldn't believe the kid who he still thought of as the little goofball from years ago, was dead. It still didn't seem right, but he could not dwell on his thoughts as his super hearing kicked in.  
He turned just in time to dodge and attack, he jumped out of the way from one attacker only to be attacked again from behind. He felt the cold metal of a collar around his neck and knew he was in trouble as the electricity ran through him, knocking him out cold.

Artemis paused to calm her shaking hands as she typed at the computer in the monitor room. It was already a few weeks into the plan. She had taken command of the team per Dick's wishes laid out in a backup plan. Everything seemed to be going well so far...maybe too well.  
The sound of an explosion brought her attention back quickly.  
He wouldn't have...would he?

She went to run forward but was sent flying back by the force of Superboy's unconscious form. Impulse appeared from the corridor to aid the archer. Icicle Jr. stood before them laughing as the archer tried to push the clone's great weight off of her body. He saw the young speedster in the corner of his eye and sent ice in his direction. But Impulse (being from the future and all) and seen his trick a hundred times and so dodged easily.

"Ah the old freeze the floor so the speedster doesn't have any friction trick." he ran up the wall and attacked the villain from the side, "Sorry too slow".  
Huge hands wrapped around his neck alone with a cool metal  
"Now whose too slow" said the huge blonde  
"Seriously, I'll just vibrate my molecules and ...no super speed...I'm moded aren't I?" In answer Impulse was sent flying across the room.

By this point Artemis had freed herself and went to help the young hero only to be knocked down once again by a black figure who quickly put a collar round her neck. Once she recovered from the shock of the attack she looked up in the masked face of Renegade.  
"Sorry," she said, "No super powers for your collar to turn off." She brought her legs up and wrapped them round his neck before slamming his body down, a trick Robin had taught her back in the good old days. With the masked man down she quickly stood up and took a step back when she saw the man was smiling.

"Dat iz not all dey can do." It was then that she noticed the remote in his hand, just before the shocks took over her body and soon she was on the floor again. It was now that a few of the others had gathered ready to fight, but Renegade stood.

"Stand down," he said as another man brought in a wrapped package, "Dis pathetic battle is over."  
"I don't think so," said Robin coming forward with his weapons raised.  
"Den tink again Boy Vonder. Dis iz de same type of bomb dat obliterated Marina Island. My employer, de one you knew as Aqualad, iz holding down de deadmans switch. If you try to follow us, hiz finger may how you say...slip." The grin widened.

"It iz truly sad dat your beloved Nightving izn't here to see dis. I vould 'ave liked to see hiz face vhen I destroyed hiz precious team before hiz veak eyes." Artemis flinched at the way Dick spoke of himself. Robin gave a shout of pure rage, tears falling from his mask. He attacked Renegade, but was tazered before he could do any damage. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"It iz your choice heroes," he turned and walked out followed by his three men, all carrying a member of the team.  
"Kaldur will regret this!" cried Artemis. Renegade stopped and walked back to her. He drove his fist into her stomach causing her to gasp while slipping a flash drive into her hand.  
"He does not know vat regret iz," the villain turned and left. The heroes could do nothing, but watch as Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Impulse were carried away.

OoOoOoOoOoO  
Renegade stood next to Kaldur as they flew away from the mountain. The kids were tied up at the front of the air craft just beginning to wake up.  
"I can't believe we didn't get to finish of SuperBoy," one of the villains complained, "I think the Boss still has a soft spot for his old team."

The glares were sent in the leader's direction. Kaldur ignored them and instead turned to his second in command.  
"Do it," he said decisively, but Renegade hesitated for a moment, taking off his mask. Too everyone else dull brown eyes were revealed. But to Kaldur they were sparkling blue orbs that could stare right into your soul.  
"You sure?" he said quietly, the Russian accent not fitting the face he was seeing. Aqualad could see the pain in his friends eyes, the cave had been the young man's home for years, more so after his quarrel with his father. But for the sake of the mission it had to be done.  
"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoO  
Not knowing was sometimes worse than knowing bad news.  
Renegade led on his bed in the sub. This is where he had been for 3 hours after they had returned, the same scene playing over and over in his head.

_"Yes."  
Taking a deep breath Renegade pressed the button that would detonate the bomb, moments later it exploded.  
"No!" Cried the boys at the front of the ship, all of them staring in disbelief at the sight of their home.  
"How could you!" cried Beast Boy, "Your friends were in there!"  
Renegade held in a shaky breath as the boys shouted abuse at Kaldur. Finally after pulling himself back together he got himself back into character.  
"You vill vatch your mouth vhen you speak to us!" he shouted at them as he strode forward, pulling out his knife and holding it too Impulse's throat.  
"Othervise I vill be forced to make a mess on de ship!"  
The boys stared in horror at the new foe that they did not recognize. Renegade then when back to stand by his master, all the while hoping that his kid brother had made it out in time._

The look on those three boys' faces was what haunted him right now. It was the same look that had been on his face the first time he had seen the Joker and Two-face...only they were looking at him. Getting up he went over to his small sink that had a mirror just above it, he stared at his reflection. Too him, it looked as it always did (darker bags under his eyes maybe), but that gave him no comfort. He had threatened to kill them after blowing up their home, for two of them the only home they had. Gripping his hands into fist he sank to the floor in despair.  
"Forgive me".

**A/N Sorry for the seriously weird spacing! But it was either that or really close together! I don't know what's up with my computer. Anyway here is another chapter, i'd like to thank Foxwox for her help on this one because I had serious writers block! So please review! And if you would like to hear of more stories and updates and other batman/nightwing related babble follow me on twitter! nightwingfan33**

**Karin xx**


	5. Chapter 4

Artemis could feel herself shaking as everyone spoke all at once around her.

The explosion at Mount Justice had sent everyone into a frenzy and she wasn't sure if she could bring them back to order. She looked to M'gann for help, but the Martian was in a state after finding out about her brother's abduction; Connor had his head in his hands, the noise too much for his sensitive ears.

"Alright that's enough!" The archer let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Batgirl and Robin; after Batgirl's outburst everyone quieted down.

"Thank you," said Artemis before turning to the rest of the team "As you know not only was the cave destroyed but three of our own were taken. Blue Beetle, Impulse and Beast Boy."

M'gann let out a small sob at the mention of her brother's name. Connor surprised everyone by placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I know that everyone is in shock but we have to remain calm and come up with a plan to get them back."

"But how can we without Nightwing!" someone shouted and in turn nearly all the heroes agreed. This however, gave Artemis some hope, because little did her team know that Nightwing was with them and that he had formulated a plan for them to execute.

"Nightwing is not here," she said strongly but calmly, "I have worked with Nightwing since the very beginning of Young Justice, we may have treated him like a little brother and wanted to protect him until he was old enough to fly. But in reality he was flying long before us. And he has gone on to teach all of you and make you stronger. Nightwing may not be here, but his teachings are in all of you."

Everyone was silent staring at their new leader, all thinking back to a time when the Ex Boy Wonder had helped them and made them stronger. Everyone could think of at least 5 times each and they were only within the last few years. "We believe we have the co-ordinates to where the Reach is keeping all of their hostages, Robin and Batgirl will go undercover as hostages to get on the inside, once there, they will give the rest of us access."

The two heroes of Gotham nodded before everyone was dismissed to get ready for the mission.

"Hey Babe," Artemis threw her arms around the speedster when she turned to see him, "What the hell happened?"

"Kaldur destroyed the cave," she whispered, she was still trying to process that information herself. That had not been part of the plan, neither was three of their youngest members getting kidnapped.

"I can't believe he would do this," said Wally sighing, part of him wondered whether Kaldur was playing Dick for a fool. "But at least we have this," she held out the flash drive to him and Wally's brows came together in confusion.

"What's on it?"

"Trackers"

"On who?" For the first time in a few very long hours Arty smiled

"On the boys, so no matter where the Reach moves them, we will know where they are."

Wally nodded, "He's still playing fair then, I was beginning to wonder."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Renegade lent against the wall outside Kaldur's quarters. He'd had a rough night plagued with nightmares and guilt.

He rubbed his eyes one last time and quickly stood straight as the computerized door slid open and Kaldur walked out.

"Renegade." Renegade stayed silent, but nodded in respect before following behind the Atlantian. When they were close to the main room of the underground lair Renegade quickened his pace slightly to be in step with his superior.

"Vhat iz it you tink your father vants vith us?" the Russian accent was slipping of his tongue with ease now; though he worried if he would be able to slip back into his American accent when they time came for it.

"I am not 100% sure. Something was said about a new ally."

Renegade nodded and then fell back into his place behind Kaldur, following him the rest of the way, when they entered the room, it was all he could do to stop himself from gasping out loud.

Kaldur felt his young friend tense from beside him as they both looked upon their new "ally".

Deathstroke the Terminator stood before them.

"My son," said Black Manta striding to meet them, "I would like to introduce to you our latest asset."

"Slade Wilson," said Kaldur, "Yes we have met." He frowned at the memory. He could still feel the hatred in his heart for what Slade had done to Robin all those years ago. And judging by the stillness of his friend beside him, he guessed the hero had yet to recover from the ordeal.

"Ah yes, but I believe if I am not mistaken you were fighting for the other side back then, if only you had known then what you know now."

"No, I still believe what you did to that boy was wrong."Slade grinned.

"Had you left him in my care he would have come round to our way of thinking."

"Or he would have died from the torture you put him through." Black Manta had had enough, he knew very well that they were referring to 4 years ago when Slade had kidnapped the 14 year old Boy Wonder and black mailed him into acting as his apprentice. Everyone in this business knew about that and how it had taken the whole of the Justice League to rescue their little bird.

"You know it's a shame, Nightwing's dead. I would have loved another opportunity to rattle his cage," he said, his gaze shifting to the masked man beside his commander.

"That's enough. We have more important matters to discuss than an event that happened 4 years ago to a dead man!" Slade followed his new master into the next room. Kaldur sighed and turned to his companion whose hands were shaking. "Renegade?" the man didn't answer "Renegade, say something." The young man lifted his head, his mouth slightly open and lip quivering.

"Kaldur," he whispered before swallowing hard trying to keep himself together, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, YOU'RE Renegade, he has no reason to come after you," the younger man didn't look convinced. "Renegade, as long as I am here, I can promise you that man won't lay a hand on you."

Finally masked eyes met his and his comrade nodded.

**A/N And here is another chapter. Hope the layout is alright, I really don't know what's going on with it but I can't get it too lay right! sigh. but C'est La Vie so please review and if you haven't yet, check out my Twitter nightwingfan33 and find out all the latest news, including the news about the new artist I'm working with to create my cover designs for my stories and be the first to see the art work before its posted up here! Until then Karin xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

"Artemis, we're in."

Artemis was torn between the relief of finally hearing from Robin after many hours of waiting and the new found tension that he and Batgirl were now in enemy territory.

"Good work you two, can you see the others?" There was a pause as the two Bats looked through the pods that lined the room they had found themselves in.

"All the missing kids are here along with Impulse and Beast Boy, but there's no sign of Blue," said Batgirl as she turned to the computer and started hacking through the many fire walls in order to open the pods from the outside.

"Let the rest of the team in and we will search for him. And guys..." both heroes paused for their leader's instruction ,"be careful."

Batgirl looked over at Robin who looked forlorn, the man who had killed their brother and friend was somewhere in these walls. That thought didn't sit well with either of them.

Finally, with a smile of triumph from Batgirl, the pods slide open and the kids started the blink awake. The heroes went over to their comrades.

"What happened?" asked Impulse, hanging onto Batgirls arms.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us."

"Where's Blue?" asked Robin but Beast Boy shook his head.

"I don't know the last thing I remember was watching the cave being destroyed, after that there's nothing. I guess they kept us unconscious." Robin patted him on the shoulder before rising to his feet.

"The rest of the team is waiting outside we need to find a way of getting them in."

Impulse nodded.

"Give me 5 minutes, I'll find a way in," he smiled as Batgirl handed him a comlink.

"Stay Traught," she winked and then he was off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the last few days Kaldur hadn't let Renegade leave his side in fear that Slade would get too close to him. It was an illogical fear as Slade would not recognise Renegade with his brown eyes and blonde hair and his slightly tanned skin, nothing about him resembled Nightwing.

Not that Renegade minded when he knew Kaldur was with him while Deathstroke was around his hands stopped shaking even if his heart didn't stop pounding in his chest. He cursed himself for fearing the man so much, but in the same instance when he thought about what had happen all those years ago, the scars on his body felt like they are burning and he could hear his own voice screaming in his head. The thought of what might have happened if Batman hadn't found him was worse than the reality of what had actually happened...and that was saying something.

"Renegade?" He turned to face the dark skinned man next to him, judging by his frown this was not the first time he had said his name.

"Yes?"

"I said 'did you hear that'?" Renegade listed thoughtfully but all he could hear were the usual creaking of the walls.

"No," but then he heard it, a very distinctive sound that he would know anywhere. The sound of a speedster. "Now I hear it."

"It looks like we have company," Kaldur looked at his friend knowing it was time to split up, "You know what to do."

Nodding Renegade ran off in search of the intruder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Batgirl and Robin led Beast Boy and the other captured kids through the corridors of the base, it had been a while since they had heard from Impulse and Batgirl was starting to get worried, but at least they hadn't run into any problems so far.

As the passed a corridor they saw what looked like a lab and strapped to a table was a familiar face.

"Blue!" whispered Beast Boy, running forward along with the other heroes. Robin started working on getting the restraints off their friend.

"Blue, talk to me. Can you hear me?" Finally the beetles eyes opened and he groaned.

"Where am I?"

"No time to explain," said Batgirl helping him up, "We have to get out of here before..."

They turned to come face to face with a huge being. His armour was similar to that of Blue Beetle's, but it was black and his mouth formed a menacing growl.

"Intruders, Manta will be pleased to see that more heroes have fallen into our laps." As he walked forward the heroes stepped back. Robin gripped his bow staff ready to fight, but he knew he didn't have much chance of beating this thing, not while Beast boy and Blue Beetle were still getting over the effects of the sedatives they were given.

"Hey, back away from my team!" The arrow was shot at the creature's head; it exploded and turned to foam which covered it allowing the team just enough time to escape.

"Come on that won't hold him for long," said Artemis as they joined her in running down the corridor.

"Where are the others?" asked Robin.

"Scattered, we had to split up. Robin you take Blue and try and find Superboy. Batgirl you come with me to find Impulse. Beast Boy, Miss M should be the closest I've only recently got separated from her. Create a mind link and join her. We will meet on the outside." The Team nodded and head off in their different ways.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

M'gann kept her stealth mood on while directing her brother in her direction the corridor she was stood in was currently empty, but she could hear footfalls coming closer. Becoming visible she opened her mouth to greet Gar, but was shocked to see a tall man with blonde hair and a mask in his place.

"Martian," the man growl, his Russian accent thick.

"Renegade!" M'gann gasped; the man threw himself into an attack so fast she only had one choice of defending herself. She attacked his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Renegade gasped as he felt her trying to invade his mind and it took every ounce of his training to keep her out. He couldn't let her in, she would learn the truth and then the mission would be in danger of failing.

But it was becoming harder. His head was burning from the effort of keeping her out but she wasn't backing down. At this rate he was going to be broken just like those Genomes that she had drilled for information.

"Renegade!" He felt himself being shoved out of M'gann's path, he shook his head free of her presence to see Kaldur standing where he had been moments before.

"You!" growled M'gann before her eyes went green and Renegade recognized from Kaldur's sudden intake of breath and stillness that she had succeeded in penetrating his mind.

But then her face calm and she fell to her knees. Renegade caught his leader as he fell and he once again felt the martins mind touching his, but this time it was just to talk.

"_Nightwing?"_ He looked up at her sadly.

"_Oh M'gann, what have you done?"_

"_I don't understand how are you alive?" _

"Sis!" Beast boy came running around the corner; he turned himself into a tiger and growled as he jumped between the two damaged figures.

"_Please M'gann you can't say anything, the whole mission depends on me staying dead," t_hought Nightwing before putting his Renegade exterior back into practice.

"Ve vill have revenge," he said before throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaldur hadn't moved for days and Renegade was becoming increasingly worried that M'gann had done some permanent damage to his mind.

Still next to his friend's bed deep in thought, he flinched slightly as the door opened and Black Manta walked in with Death Stroke in his shadow.

"My son, what has the Martian witch done to you?" He paused. "There has been no change?" he said and Renegade shook his head.

"He iz how he vas ven it first happened."

Manta sighed, "You must return to work Renegade."

"But Sir, my place is at Kaldur's side."

"Your place is where I put you, you will be working under Death Stroke for here on out." Renegade fought hard to keep his body from shaking.

"As you vish Master." He bowed his head as they left. Slade lingered a few moments longer, just enough to turn to the younger and chuckle.

"This will be fun."

As soon as he left Renegade sank back into his seat.

"You said you would be there to protect me from him," he whispered, "So what do I do now?"

**A/N (waves nervously) Hi...I've been gone a while haven't I...sorry about that. This chapter really had me stumped for a while but now I've got over my writers block there should be more frequent updates. Until next time Karin xxxx (twitter: nightwingfan33)**


End file.
